


I don't know

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: I don't know, and now here, i can explain, i don't know why, i posted this on wattpad, okay i can't explain, um...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:58:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7406605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i don't know<br/>i think i might have been high or something<br/>i'm sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't know

tanka was in a fled of flawrs with hsi drak devs of dessructun

dats when he sez a tv palying bil nye

and takana thiks "omg i luv blli nye he so sugio"

ad dats when a fshi wearing a cape was washing bil nyeh 2

taknaka saids, "do u liek bli ne 2?"

da fis said, "ye. ido. he is my herro."

takne isl iek,"do iiu liek my drak devs."

das fash goz," ye dey r sgio"

takunas wasnot expectig dis so he saids, "wats ur name i watn 2 go ut wit u"

da fish is liek, "omg it's eridna. i love u 2 bby."

an then they went out.

thast when another fish comes in

she is liek "my nam is feferu and i love eradan 2!11Z!"

TAKUANS IS LIKE, "DARK DEVAS EndEI HER!1!"

and the drak goffi kdevas edned ferfri adn then takank hled hads with erands and thebn....

eridsn sdaid, "tsksns im pregnat"

:O OMG CLIFHAGNER!!1

2 B COTINUD!!!!1!1

EDN

**Author's Note:**

> don't ask. don't fucking ask.


End file.
